Having Nightmares
by Dark-Kumineko
Summary: Grimmjow is in charge of the Cuatro's care as he falls sick, but Ulquiorra refuses to fall asleep and heal. So grimmjow gives him sleeping pills but ULquiorra is having nightmares and Grimmjow is set on finding out why. GrimmUlqui AizUlqui dark scenes


**No flames please. Sorry I changed the whole story, but the Checking in story before this had a horrible plotline so I rewrote it!!!!!!! **

**I don't own bleach and never will.**

Grimmjow growled under his breath, his vivid teal eyes glaring hatefully at the lesser arrancar who jumped and hurried along with their business. He flexed his right hand and grinned madly. He had to admit that human bitch had done a great job at getting his arm back for him, and he had killed the weak dipshit that had taken his place.

Yes, he was back, the Sexta Espada was back!

He prowled to the big bastard himself, Aizen, the lousy ex-Shinigami that had taken Las Noches under his spell. The opened the huge white doors to the Throne Room. It was an enormous white room and it was barren except for on a blocky marble chair were sat Aizen, his hand propping up his smirking face. Yes, the size of the room was only matched by the size of the brown eyed ex-Shinigami's ego.

Downsizing the mocking smirk that was ever present on his face to a respectfully frown, he bowed respectfully to his leader trying not to let his loathing of Aizen twist his face with limited degrees of success, "Yes Aizen-sama, you called me?" Grimmjow mentally hissed in rage at ever calling a Shinigami, even an ex one, 'sama'.

"Yes. As you know our dear Cuatro Espada is sick and I would like you to nurse our dear brother back to heath. You'll need to make sure he's resting and eating and monitor him to make sure he is getting better," Aizen smoothly replied, closing his eyes in a brief dismissal of his Sexta.

"What," Grimmjow whined softly, more in shock than anger. "Why me? I know nothing of taking care of someone! What does he even have?"

"Deal with it."

"But!"

"Grimmjow, I'm you master. Do as I say," Aizen hissed, his brown eyes angry and sadistic, daring the teal panther to defy him.

"Yes sir. I understand I will complete the mission and nurse the Cuatro to his former health," Grimmjow replied his voice think with fake respect with a undercurrent of spite.

"Very good, "Aizen smiled with hidden sadistic humor and waved his hand in dismissal of the Sexta. Grimmjow stiffly turned around and out of the Throne room. His teal eyes burned with rage and it took all of his limited self control not to explode right then and there. He would wait until he got to the training rooms and then after a nice long beating of some unfortunate training partner, he would go and check in on the Ice Prince of Las Noches.

Grimmjow stalked though the white hallways towards the Cuatro's room, there was only that creepy dipshit Nnoitra between their rooms but he had to go to the kitchen and get the little green-eyed shit some food and get a bitch to tell him what to do to care for the bat. But he honestly didn't know why Aizen would pick him for this. He was the most violent, spitefully person in Las Noches, except for Nnoitra, and he _hated_ Ulquiorra.

He was what the apathetic arrancar referred to as 'trash', a being beneath him unworthy of his attention. It hurt Grimmjow like a sharp kick to the gut and he responded with heated glared and threats all of which were ignored. He stared at the white door with a gothic 4 on it mournfully, 'Ulquiorra, do you even realize how much you're hurting me.'

'Oi, Ulquiorra I'm coming in," he shouted as her banged on the door and opened it. Ulquiorra's room was dark, literally, the lights were off and the room of composed of different shades of grey and black. The carpet was light grey and the there was a black dresser and nightstand on which were old lamps. 2 black doors blended into equally black walls and Grimmjow assumed that they lead to the closet and bathroom. A single circular window was above the bed, which took up most of the space in the room. It a big four-poster bed made of dark wood with dark grey curtains that were open to reveal black satin sheets and on mound of black pillows with different gray designs on them was the Cuatro himself.

The panther's mouth almost hit the floor, Ulquiorra normally bone white skin had a waxy pallor and his face was flushed. He was incredibly skinny and his large black shirt and boxer hung on him. Dark shadows were under his eyes and oh, his eyes. There were half lidded and instead of the stiking green he loved so much Ulquiorra's eyes were dull and their green was tinted with grey. They was dust everywhere and Ulquiorra's breathes were coming in gasps.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Grimmjow roared whirling around and pinning the nurse to the wall. "Who long has he been here? Look at all the dust! Has no one been tending hi since he fell sick?!"

"No," the nurse said nervously, wetting her lips. "For the first week of his sickness Aizen was with him and then he dumped him here and…. We were all so busy and… Aizen came every week… and so we assumed…"

With a feral snarl Grimmjow crushed the nurse's head. 'That bastard! That brown haired bastard! He probably gave Ulquiorra even more work! That's why his like this! That bastard!

Grimmjow didn't know how right he was.

Grimmjow sighed, glaring at Ulquiorra's small form, the dark shadows under his eyes and his fever had gotten worse, but he the dawn stubborn Espada refused to close his eyes. And a week had already passed! The green eyed arrancar had just stared into space not asleep, but not _there_.

It had pissed the teal-eyed arrancar so much that he wanted to rip something about.

"Ulquiorra, if you ever want to get out of this bed you need to get some sleep," Grimmjow snarled, fully feed up with the Cuatro's behavior.

"No," Ulquiorra said weakly.

Grimmjow face twisted in a feral snarl, but then he thought, 'What the hell am I doing? Why do I care so much about what happens to him? We're enemies, aren't we? But I can't stop,' Grimmjow mentally screamed. 'It's like an itch **in my BRAIN**!!! But I can't make him fall asleep and I'm not smart enough to persuade him!.....What did I just insult myself? DAMNIT! I must really be going crazy!' Grimmjow thought pulling at his wind teal hair, 'and its all because of that little shit.'

He was glaring at Ulquiorra at this point, but the arrancar just stared blankly at the wall as if hes simple command had exhausted him. But then Grimmjow had an idea, smiling wickedly he reached into a wheeled cart the nurse core had provide for the sick Espada's treatment. He rummaged around until his hand found a small plastic bottle of pills.

Sleeping pills to be exact they were short lasting but he knew, absolutely knew if Ulquiorra closed his eyes he wouldn't open them in days! He smiled and began the tedious, enraging work of grounding up the pills into Ulquiorra's soup. Said arrancar didn't hear of word of the Sexta's vivid cursed and his fits of rage were he repeatedly kicked Ulquiorra's bedroom walls. Who knew crushed pills is was so hard? Well it was also because they were so damn hard and big.

"Here eat this," Grimmjow said curtly, but helped the frail Espada to sit up from his propping of pillows and fed him the soup, every last drop. As Ulquiorra drink the Sexta was giddy with excitement and success, he was doing it! Ulquiorra was going to get some much deserved sleep! He knew he would!

Grimmjow smiled as he watched the Cuatro's eyes close and the pale bat slumped against his pillows, asleep.

Grimmjow grinned happily and pushed the air he pulled the bat's covers up around him.

Wait… WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING? Why the _hell_ was he so excited? Ulquiorra and him we enemies, he hated the guys guts, right? So why did he want him to get better and pull the covers up over him? As if he actually cared about the damn bat. Because he didn't…. he couldn't… Ulquiorra was a stupid apathetic little shit that was Aizen's lap dog! No WHY he cared about the Cuatro!

With one last look at Ulquiorra's sleeping form Grimmjow left the Cuarto's room shakily his brain trying to interpret this feeling for his superior.

**Yeah the first chatper done!!!!!!!!! **

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Please comment **


End file.
